


Starving

by firestodust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/firestodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Positioning Niles behind him in combat might not have been one of his better ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know.. Kamui is the name of the JP Avatar while Niles is from the EN version. I still prefer the name Kamui over Corrin so please bear with me on just this :'D Short oneshot.

"Niles, there's 2 units to your left, pull back!" Not wanting to risk the life of any of his units, Kamui often issued tactics defensively. Two Faceless reinforcements were stomping their way towards them and there was nowhere else for Niles to go to escape their field of attack, "Come over to me. I'll protect you!"

"Yessir," Niles may enjoy the idea of pain, but he preferred inflicting it and not be the one to take it. Like the wind, the silver haired outlaw quickly dashed towards their commander, swiftly taking the rear position behind Kamui in a defensive stance. The tremors in the ground only vibrated louder as the ogre-like monster came swinging with its spiked club.

"Get down!" Kamui barely missed the heavy swing, having flipped back in the nick of time before it came crashing down on them both. He landed gracefully back down the ground, he then launched himself towards the beast with a defiant roar, wielding the Yato to cleanly slice through the thick carcass. "And another!" and with that final swing, the earth shook as the monstrous giant collapsed on the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Phew.. that went well.." Kamui breathed a sigh in relief. Hopefully no other reinforcements show up and that was the last of them.

"That was beautiful, Lord Kamui. You certainly made sure to keep me protected. However.. you left yourself wide open from behind," came the deep, playful tone next to his ear and a light brush of fingers on the small curve of his back. Kamui tensed from the unexpected touch.

"I-I don't exactly consider you a threat, not when we're on the same side. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't encroach on my personal space too much," Kamui tried to mask the fact that he got startled by one of their own men but the undignified squawk he let out earlier was too late to take back. His ear felt hot, tingling, he rubbed it with his hand as if to try to ease out the feeling.

His ears were sensitive, dammit.

"That's no fun... You did ask me to come to you. And I have to be _this_ close to be your support unit, you know. So we don't get separated." he felt an arm curl around his waist and a warm body he's being pressed against that engulfed his frame. And while Kamui was used to Camilla just flat out pressing him against her ample bosoms out of nowhere, he found himself floundering when his back met with solid chest and musky, spicy scent of this man. A man with a gleam in his one visible eye and a wolfish smirk that looked like he wanted nothing but to devour him on the spot. "Are you scared?"

Kamui ceased struggling, determined not to falter. "Of you? No."

"You should be."

Kamui felt something scrape against the curve of his pointy ear, teeth. He let out an involuntary gasp when a shiver shot down from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine, "N- _Niles_...!"

And just like that, the man slipped some paces away wearing a smug smirk on his face. "Thanks for the meal~ "

Kamui tried his best to make a pointed glare but the full on blush wasn't helping. But just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps and horse hooves heading towards them.

 _This...this isn't over_ , Kamui vowed quietly to himself and stomped off towards the rest of the troops. 

 

Later in the day at the Mess Hall, among the chatter and near rhythmic tinkling of ceramics and utensils, Niles had seated himself in the farthest corner of the room. Odin was across him dramatically reiterating the _Boom! POW! SCHOOM!_ of his newly acquired tome in today's battle. Because Odin Dark can't take a hint when he wants to eat his beefsteak in peace, apparently.

He was close to tuning the dark mage's antics out when he felt something, or rather someone slide up next to him, pressed up from shoulder to arm.

Niles was about to tell them off because he wasn't in the mood for any more interruptions to his meal. But when he turned his head, he barely registered the close proximity of Kamui's face leaning over towards him with his mouth parted, only scant inches away from his own--

\--Only for the prince's lips to close around Niles' fork where a piece of his dinner had been on. Kamui slunk back to a more amiable proximity with a gratuitous hum that was awfully close to a pleased moan. He  deliberately licked his lower lip as though he were merely wiping the mushroom based sauce off. But there was nothing innocent about those piercing crimson eyes when they locked their gaze on the frozen expression on Niles' face.

The corners of the young prince's mouth curled in a coy smile, "Thanks for the meal~" much to the equally shocked stillness of Odin who witnessed the entire exchange.

Without another word, Kamui then leisurely strolled out the Mess Hall with a telltale, self-satisfied bounce in his step.

Finally out of sight, the outlaw could scarcely believe what just happened. He was so quiet for sometime that even Odin began to worry that Kamui might have broken him. "...Niles?"

"Heh.." Interesting.  Niles had him pegged as easy, overly sheltered.  Predictable even. Yet. Never had he been delighted to be proven wrong. He chuckled darkly, letting his tongue tentatively flick over his fork, " _Ohh_.. it's _SO on_."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, headdesks. Thank you for reading!


End file.
